I Wonder
by Nikki Von Dratch
Summary: Wendy muses about Catherine while working late on a case and ends up getting a lot more than she bargained for. Femslash. Wendy/Catherine.


I wonder if she even knows how gorgeous she is. I mean, honestly, how can she not? Everyone else knows. They have to. If they don't, they're either completely blind or utterly stupid. Even tonight, in her unflattering, blue CSI issue coveralls, she's the most beautiful thing in the room. She's covered with dirt and God knows what else from going through the wreckage of a car that had been submerged in water for almost three days. Her reddish-blonde hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail, her makeup is pretty much nonexistent, and she's wearing those adorable rimless glasses she hates so much. I stand in the doorway, watching silently as her hips sway back and forth as she works. It's amazing, really, but I'm still in awe of her, even after all this time.

I wonder if she feels my eyes on her. It's just the two of us here now. Everyone else had the sense to go home when they were supposed to, but not us. Catherine won't stop until she's discovered every piece of evidence possible in that wreck, and I won't leave her until I know there's nothing more I can do to help. I see her movements stall for a few moments, probably because she knows she's being watched, but I'm not afraid to get caught staring at her. Not tonight. Too many times have I ignored the tingly feeling I get in my belly when I see her looking back at me through those beautiful blue eyes. I've made up my mind that I can't--no, won't do it anymore.

I wonder when Catherine noticed me standing in the doorway. When did she walk up to me? When did her hands find my waist? How did we end up kissing on the dingy, dirty floor of this room? I wonder if she can hear my thoughts. I wonder if she can feel my heart racing, because I can sure hear it pounding in my ears as I slowly unzip the blue jumpsuit she's wearing. I'm still kissing her, supporting my weight with one hand placed strategically beside her head. She's squirming beneath me, arching her back up to eagerly meet my touches. She moans into my mouth, sending shivers up and down my spine. There's an ache that started deep in my belly that has now moved down between my legs. I never realized it until now, how much I need her. Need to touch her, taste her, feel her, fuck her, all these things that I know we shouldn't be doing at work, but I can't help myself.

I wonder how long it takes for me to completely undress Catherine. With everything happening so fast, it's all sort of a blur to me. Not exactly how I imagined my first time with her, but it'll do. It'll certainly be memorable.

Catherine shivers as her bare skin comes into contact with the cold tile floor beneath us. She lets out a tiny gasp and I look up to her. Her eyes are dark and heavy-lidded, filled with something akin to lust. I can't help the smile that ghosts across my lips. I place my free hand on Catherine's stomach and gently push her back down onto the floor, then I move my hand lower and run just the tips of my fingers lightly across her inner thighs--sweet torture. Catherine's chest is heaving, she's trying to regain some semblance of control over herself; her breaths now only come in short gasps. My fingers slowly inch back up to where I know she needs me the most now. Two fingers slip beneath the waistline of her panties, gently stroke her, and she gasps in anticipation. Those same two fingers eventually slip inside her and she bucks against them, burying them deeper inside her. She cries out as I slowly, deliberately thrust in and out of her, my thumb gently brushing her clit.

I lean down and kiss her neck, suckle the soft, tender flesh there. I move my kisses down to her collarbone, then down to her breasts where I swirl my tongue around one of her nipples. Catherine arches under me again, brings one knee up to give me better access. I slide my tongue up the valley between her breasts, tasting the salty sweat that's beaded there. I glance up to see Catherine has her eyes shut tight, she's biting down on her lower lip, moaning fiercely. Her head is pushed back into the hard tile floor, her back arching up just a little more as she tightens around my fingers. Finally, she lets out a deafening cry as I thrust into her one more time, curling my fingers slightly upward, and sweet release overcomes her. Her nails dig into the skin of my back, undoubtedly leaving behind little crescent moon-shaped marks. I kiss her hard now to silence her.

I collapse against her, burying my face into the crook of her neck, breathing just as heavily as she is. My adrenaline is pumping. My heart is racing faster now than before, if that's even possible. It's probably not healthy, but it feels so good. I'm still inside Catherine. She's trembling and her silky smooth skin is rippled by goose bumps. Her chest is rising and falling more evenly now; she's catching her breath and slowly regaining composure. She wraps her arms tightly around me, runs her hands soothingly up and down my back, as if I'm the one who needs comforting. I nip at her earlobe and she giggles. I raise my head up and look into her eyes.

"Catherine," I whisper.

"Wendy." She finally says my name and I love the way she makes it sound.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." The admission just rolls off my tongue, never mind the thought process normally involved.

She smiles at me and pulls me tighter against her still trembling body. "Me too," she says softly.

I wonder how long she's felt this way about me. It doesn't really matter, I guess. I'm just happy that I know now.

After a few long minutes, I finally pull away from her. I'm lying on the floor in my underwear, still a little dazed, staring up at the ceiling while Catherine slips back into her coveralls, when I get the eerie feeling that we're being watched. I turn my attention to the doorway to find Dave Hodges standing there, this smug, shit-eating grin plastered on his face. I gasp and sit up quickly. Catherine turns to see what is going on and nearly faints when she sees Hodges as well. I hurriedly get to my feet and grab my jeans and pull them on, then my shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demand.

"Um, I work here, remember?" Hodges replies sarcastically. It makes me wanna reach out and slap him. "I could ask you two the same question, but I already know the answer. I don't think the boss man would approve of such a thing going on is his lab," he continues.

"If you say a word to Grissom, so help me," I grind out through gritted teeth. Catherine is standing behind me, clutching my arm as if to hold me back from pouncing on Hodges.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed. Nick and Warrick owe me a hundred bucks, though," he says.

"What?" Catherine asks from behind me.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. We just had this little bet going. Just your basic, run-of-the-mill 'how long will it take them to hook up' bet. The pool was up to a hundred dollars. I won," Hodges explains. "I won't tell anyone if you promise not to tell Grissom about that little Miniature disaster I had a couple weeks ago," he adds, looking to me.

"You have my word," I say quickly.

"Really?" He seems surprised that I would give in so easily.

"Yes, really. You don't tell anyone about what you saw tonight. I'll keep my mouth shut about the Miniature," I confirm.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," he says, smiling again. He turns to walk away, but I can't let him leave until I know one more thing.

"How long were you standing there?" I call out after him. He stops in his tracks and turns back to me, that smug smile once again curving his lips.

"Long enough," he replies. "You ladies have a good night," he adds over his shoulder, before disappearing into the elevator down the hall.

I let out a heavy sigh and lean my head back against Catherine's shoulder. She kisses my cheek and wraps her arms around me. "Well, that was exciting," she breathes out.

"A little too exciting, if you ask me." I don't mean it the way it comes out. "Not that I didn't like that. It's just--"

"Hodges? I know. He's an annoying little varmint, isn't he?"

I smile at that. Something in Catherine's voice is sexy, even though she's speaking about someone nearly everyone in the lab loathes. I turn to face her and place a soft kiss near the corner of her lips. "Do you wanna get out of here?" I ask.

"Mm, depends," she drawls out, encasing me in her arms once more.

"On what?"

"Can we go to your place?"

That comes as a shock to me. She wants to come to my place? "Why?" I ask, before I even realize what I'm saying. _Just say yes, you idiot! _my brain screams at me.

"I want to make love to you," Catherine answers in a whisper very close to my ear.

"Okay." Not the most firm of answers I could have given, but the only one that managed to escape my lips. I watch as Catherine pulls away from me and saunters out of the room, never mind the wreckage that's still waiting to be fully processed for evidence. After a few moments, I shake my thoughts and set off after her, jumping into the elevator just as the doors slam shut.


End file.
